


Fajny i mój

by Haszyszymora



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilu cukru na życzenie Gayaruthiel. Powtarzam: kilo cukru. Nic więcej w tym nie ma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fajny i mój

– Wychodzę – oznajmił Colossus. – Wrócę późno, więc zrób sobie jakąś kolację. Na piecu została zupa, a w lodówce jest…  
– Lasagne. Wiem.  
– I nie siedź…  
– Do późna w sieci – dopowiedziała Nastoletnia Głowica Atomowa. Spojrzała znad smartfona i uniosła brew.  
Nie chodziło o to, że Colossus miał na sobie krawat, neonowo czystą koszulę i w ogóle się odstawił. To akurat była norma – staruszek odstrzelał się na każde wyjście do miasta, tak jakby porządne ciuchy mogły chociaż trochę przysłonić ludziom te kilka ton wagi, metalową skórę i głos jak spod ziemi. To, że świecił, też było normalne, patrz: metalowa skóra.  
Tylko że dzisiaj świecił bardziej. A przedtem, uświadomiła sobie Głowica już z lekką głupawką, spędził przeszło godzinę w garażu. Czyli na nasze: w łazience. Zresztą zapach preparatu do polerowania stali przebijał nawet przez tego jego „Coriolana”.  
Aha, i trzymał oldschoolową torbę z brązowej skóry.  
– A ty co – zagadnęła od niechcenia Głowica – na randkę idziesz?  
Colossus zrobił zawstydzoną minę.  
– Widzę się z kimś – przyznał.  
– Aha. To powodzenia – rzuciła Głowica, wracając do przeglądania Twittera. – Masz jakąś smugę na szyi.  
Powstrzymała uśmiech, gdy usłyszała zaniepokojone: „Gdzie?”, chrobot czegoś upuszczanego i ciężkie kroki, pewnie zmierzające do najbliższego lustra. Miała w życiu tak mało powodów do śmiechu, że po prostu nie mogła sobie odpuścić. Piotr na randce. Ale numer. A w ogóle zostawił tę swoją hipsterską torbę na podłodze, w jej pokoju, więc miała pełne prawo zajrzeć, no Jezu, co się stanie?  
W torbie były jakieś kółka – stalowe, tak na oko – i dużo splecionego drutu, też stalowego. Wyglądało to trochę jak… bez kitu. To naprawdę były wrotki, rozmiar: dwustukilowy mutant. Nie, żeby Głowicę to obchodziło, ale z kim on chciał…  
I w tym momencie w kieszeni torby zabrzęczał telefon. Głowica zerknęła na wyświetlacz. Rosyjskie bukwy jak zwykle nic jej nie powiedziały, ale to raczej na pewno nie Waszyngton. Stanie się coś? Wspominała już, że ma w życiu mało funu?  
Odebrała.  
– Sorry, Colossus nie może gadać. Ma randkę.  
– Wiem – odburknął głos Angel Dust. – Powiedz mu, że się spóźnię.

*

– Piotr, czy ciebie do reszty pogrzało!?  
Colossus cofnął się, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Niepotrzebnie. Głowica całkiem nieźle panowała nad swoją mocą; po pierwszym zonku wybuchła tylko nocną lampkę.  
– Ellie, pozwól sobie wytłumaczyć…  
– No? – warknęła, dodatkowo wkurzona tym „Ellie”. – Słucham cię. Opowiedz mi, jak to się stało, że zacząłeś kręcić z tą suką Ajaxa…  
– Ellie, język.  
– Po tym jak prawie urwała ci łeb!  
– Po pierwsze, to nie było nic osobistego – stwierdził Colossus. – Po drugie, Ajax nie żyje.  
– A Angel od razu przeszła na wegetarianizm i zaczęła hodować kaczuszki?  
Teraz Piotr zrobił już zniecierpliwioną minę. Spojrzał na zegarek.  
– Jest wolnym strzelcem – stwierdził. – Pomówimy o tym później, jak się już trochę uspokoisz. Dobrze? A teraz naprawdę muszę iść, Christina…  
– Spóźni się piętnaście minut – poinformowała Głowica.  
Była wkurzona, jasne. Ale poza tym zaczynała się trochę martwić. No na serio, nie sądziła, że Piotr jest takim kretynem. Pamięć rozwielitki.  
– Colossus, weź się ogarnij – spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Po cholerę ją odszukałeś?  
– Raczej ona mnie.  
– No super. Znaczy, przyszła do ciebie i…  
– Prawdę mówiąc, to ja przyszedłem do niej. To znaczy… Christina pracuje teraz na strzelnicy. Przyszedłem na strzelnicę, ona podeszła, by porozmawiać.  
– I nie pomyślałeś, że może mieć w tym jakiś dziwny interes?  
Niee? – powiedziała mina Colossusa.  
– Oczywiście, że pomyślałem – powiedział Colossus. Dziwnie sztywno jak na niego. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, nie rozmawiamy o Instytucie.  
– Nadajniki.  
– Kąpałem się w kwasie. W każdym razie z początku… – chrząknął, zażenowany. – Ellie, możemy sobie oszczędzić szczegółów? Jestem X-manem trochę dłużej niż ty. Naprawdę wiem, co robię.  
Dopóki nie widzisz jej cycków, dopowiedziała sobie Głowica. Tym razem postanowiła jednak zmilczeć i skończyć na znaczącym patrzeniu. Które Piotr, oczywiście, zrozumiał całkiem na odwrót.  
– Wiem, że ostatnio często wychodziłem – spróbował łagodnie. – Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy się kiedyś wybrać we dwójkę do kina albo…  
Głowicę aż poderwało. Ale nie. Nic w pokoju nie wybuchło.  
– Spadaj! – warknęła. – Nie jestem zazdrosna, jasne!? Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię, idioto!  
Idiota uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale  
– Jesteś kochana. Ale naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić. – Znowu spojrzał na zegarek. Spanikował jakby. – Blin, już ta godzina? Dokończymy tę rozmowę, dobrze? – mówiąc, zawrócił, złapał torbę, ruszył na schody jak buldożer. Spoko, niech leci do tej swojej dominy, niech się da skopać, niech nie liczy na to, że ktoś znowu uratuje mu tyłek.  
Głowica wychyliła się przez poręcz.  
– A w ogóle – wrzasnęła za Colossusem – to kto normalny zakłada krawat na rolki!?

*

Tor wrotkarski był pełen kolorowych słupów światła, strzelających we wszystkie strony, a Piotr jak zwykle cały lśnił; Angel Dust miała więc chwilami wrażenie, że jeździ na wrotkach w towarzystwie swojego prywatnego discoballa. Ogromnego, mówiącego basem, wariacko uprzejmego i w ogóle najfajniejszego na świecie.

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

Swoją drogą, wcale nie jeździł szybko. Ot, noga za nogą, robili kolejne rundki wokół toru, trzymając się za ręce i nie siląc na akrobacje. Spacerkiem, można powiedzieć. A jednak ludzie w popłochu pryskali im z drogi, posyłając Angel spojrzenia zarezerwowane zwykle dla dzieci, które przywiązały saneczki do buldożera. Czy coś w tym stylu.

I was beat  
Incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah you made me feel  
Shiny and new

– Nie jesteś zmęczona? – zatroskał się Piotr; nawet nie musiał podnosić głosu, by przebić się przez huczące dookoła hity z lat osiemdziesiątych. – Może się czegoś napijesz?  
Angel uśmiechnęła się do niego, odgarnęła włosy z oczu.  
– Trudno mnie zmęczyć – powiedziała. – Ale dobra, chodź.  
Gdyby pół roku temu ktoś jej powiedział, że umówi się z X-manem, by potem jeździć z nim na wrotkach i pić colę… No, może by uwierzyła, Ajax wysyłał ją czasami na dziwniejsze misje. Jeśli czegoś by nie przewidziała, to tego, że będzie się tak dobrze bawić. Bo, o dziwo, bawiło ją wszystko: i jazda, i Madonna, i świetlne zajączki, które Piotr rzucał dookoła przy każdym ruchu. Picie coli dwiema słomkami z wielkiego kubka. Jakby znowu byli nastolatkami… gdyby, oczywiście, nastoletnia Chris kiedykolwiek chodziła na randki, a w ruskich kołchozach mieli dostęp do coca-coli. Nieważne.  
Było, kurwa, bajkowo. A to grunt.

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Grunt też, że Piotr się prędko rozchmurzył. Bo, jak można było przewidzieć, przed wyjściem mały punk zrobił mu scenę. Nie, żeby Angel to specjalnie dziwiło. Piotr się sceną cokolwiek przejął, zawstydził i w ogóle było mu przykro. Nie, żeby Angel to nie wkurzało. Zwłaszcza, że – sądząc z miny – jej radziecki discoball właśnie sobie tę awanturkę przypomniał.  
Szturchnęła go wrotką (pod stołem) i złapała za rękę (nad stołem).  
– Hej – powiedziała. – Będzie okej, jasne?  
Piotr uśmiechnął się, odwzajemnił i uścisk, i szturchańca.  
– Już jest okej – zapewnił ciepło.  
– Ja myślę.

*

Z kuchni dobiegały basowe pomruki, które po namyśle zidentyfikowała jako Like a Prayer w wersji… no, w wersji Colossus. Brzęk potrącanego szkła. Ciężkie kroki. Generalnie nic, co by brzmiało jak baba z fabryki Deadpoolów – więc Głowica zdecydowała się zajrzeć kontrolnie. Zresztą i tak właśnie szła odgrzać sobie tę lasagne.  
– Cześć – rzuciła.  
No dobra. Colossus miał głowę i chyba wszystkie ważne kawałki na miejscu. Te mniej ważne też. Wyraz twarzy – głupkowaty, ale zadowolony. No, teraz jakby mniej. Na widok Głowicy Piotr z miejsca przestał nucić.  
Jakby to ona kiedykolwiek próbowała go poćwiartować.  
– Hej – przywitał ją niepewnie. – Jeszcze nie śpisz?  
– Miałam dużo matmy do odwalenia – wyjaśniła zza drzwi lodówki. – Fajnie było?  
– Tak. Miło, że pytasz. Posłuchaj, jeśli chodzi o naszą rozmowę…  
Głowica wyminęła go z anielskim spokojem i zimnym obiadem na talerzu. Odpaliła mikrofalówkę.  
– Mniejsza o to – powiedziała. – Jesteś dorosły, nie? Jak już włączyłeś czajnik, możesz mi zrobić kawę?  
– Chyba zupełnie cię nie rozumiem, Ellie – westchnął Colossus, sięgając po drugi kubek.  
Głowica przewróciła oczami. Co za odkrycie.  
– Chyba nie – przyznała łaskawie. Przysiadła na blacie obok buzującej mikrofali. – Słuchaj, naprawdę nieważne. Wróciłeś w jednym kawałku, więc nie będę robiła problemów.  
Zwłaszcza, że pod jego nieobecność zdążyła wykorzystać skille nabyte u Xaviera i przeryć mu pokój w poszukiwaniu nadajników. Miała nadzieję, że szkoleniowcy nie ściemniali z tym niezostawianiem śladów.  
– Może być? – upewniła się.  
Colossus uśmiechnął się do niej jak do małego dziecka.  
– Oczywiście.  
– Aha, i ściemniałam. Krawaty na randce są w porządku.  
Zwłaszcza, kiedy samej wetknęło się w każdy po jednym podsłuchu. Fakt, Głowica obiecała nie robić problemów – i zamierzała nie robić. Piotrowi.  
Ale tamtą dziwkę Ajaxa wolała jednak dobrze sprawdzić. Okazji miała całkiem sporo.

 

*

Operacja „Piotr, ogarnij się”. Podejście pierwsze.  
W słuchawkach zatrąbił samochód, szczekał pies, łaziło mnóstwo ludzi… Colossus jakby się zatchnął.  
– Zgadnij, kto – zawołała gdzieś z bliska Angel Dust.  
Głowica przewróciła oczami. Zasłanianie oczu, serio? Ile oni mieli lat?  
– Wonder Woman – odgadł Colossus, a podsłuch prawie ogłuchł od napadu śmiechu, jaki wywołała ta odpowiedź. Pewnie jakiś ich hermetyczny żarcik.  
– Cześć, Piotr – dodała Angel już spokojniej – chyba jeszcze bliżej – i w słuchawkach najpierw trzasnęło, by potem nieodwołalnie zamilknąć.  
No tak, zauważyła z rezygnacją Głowica. Nadajnik był z przodu, na krawacie, i znalazł się między pancernym facetem a muskularną babą. W sumie było do przewidzenia, że zostanie sprasowany, gdy tylko tamci zaczną się do siebie kleić.

*

Operacja „Piotr, ogarnij się”. Podejście drugie.  
Wesołe miasteczko, twierdził satelita. Uszy potwierdzały: w tle darło się mnóstwo dzieciaków i brzęczała tandetna muzyczka. Poza tym słychać było strzały; parę chwil później Głowica dowiedziała się, że Angel Dust wygrała pluszowego Hulka. Colossus – Kapitana Amerykę.  
Jednak rozmowa, poza kilka śmieszkami z pluszaków, nie zeszła na Avengers, Instytut ani żadną ważną jednostkę, tylko na ruskie karabiny. I na polowania w tajdze. Na zagrożone gatunki, jakieś protesty Green Peace’u, znowu Kapitana Amerykę, wreszcie na filmy – i tam się zatrzymała. Na cholernie długo. Fajnie, Colossus lubił Woody’ego Allena. Super, Angel Dust wolała Tarantino. Chyba obojgu pasował Django – przerzucali się tekstami z filmu przez dwadzieścia minut, z zegarkiem w ręku. Ze śmieszkowaniem i tym wkurzającym, typowym dla randkujących robieniem sensacji z każdej rzeczy, która przypadkiem podobała się obu stronom.  
Krótko mówiąc, po półgodzinie słuchania Głowica była bliska wymiotów. Po godzinie surfowała już po sieci, wyostrzając uwagę tylko na słowa-klucze: broń, X-man, Xavier, Deadpool… Taa, teraz chyba zaczęli obgadywać tego ostatniego…  
– Cześć, Brawurko!  
Głowica podskoczyła na łóżku, z hukiem zatrzasnęła laptopa.  
– Puka się! – warknęła. – I co ty tu robisz!?  
Deadpool ostentacyjnie zasłonił oczy dłonią.  
– Co, oglądasz pornosy? Wstyd, Brawurko! – spojrzał przez palce. – Tylko nie zaczynaj od japońskich, one gwałcą mózg bardziej niż…  
– Wal się. Co tu robisz?  
– Od godziny dobijam się do drzwi. Jest Colossus?  
– Nie – burknęła Głowica, wyłączając sprzęt. – Siedzi na diabelskim młynie i mizia się z Angel Dust.  
– O, niezłe – ocenił Deadpool. – Ja zacząłem z Vanessą od salonu gier.  
Głowica poczuła, że zaczyna jej się ulewać. Tak ja obiecała, nie robiła Piotrowi problemów. Jej znajomych kwestia Angel Dust pewnie nie obchodziła, nikomu z Instytutu mówić nie chciała, a teraz przyłazi ten niewyżyty zombiak i…  
– Co jest z wami nie tak? – zirytowała się. – Halo, mówimy o Angel Dust! Czy tylko ja jeszcze pamiętam, skąd ta suka się wzięła?  
Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.  
– Wiesz, na miejscu Colossusa też bym brał, co dają, zamiast czekać na inną okazję.  
Głowica uznała, że ma obowiązek się obruszyć.  
– Piotr jest w porządku – oznajmiła z naciskiem.  
– A Angel jest jedyną kobietą, która wytrzyma pieprzenie młotem pneumatycznym.  
– Wal się, oblechu!  
Deadpool zasalutował.  
– Zamierzam. Trzymaj się, Brawurko! A Blaszanemu Drwalowi powiedz, że chcę pożyczyć od niego trochę sprzętu. Bez obaw, niczego, co by chciał wypróbować z Angel…  
Głowica złapała za najbliższą rzecz – podręcznik do matmy – i posłała za zboczeńcem niedużego fireballa.

*

– Ellie, wychodzę.  
Głowica poprawiła pasek od torby, uciskający w ramię.  
– Spoko, ja też. Idę na siłownię.  
– Jadłaś coś?  
– Colossus, może nie zauważyłeś, ale ja mam osiemnaście lat, nie osiem. Zjem coś na mieście. A ty leć, bo się spóźnisz.  
Przeniesienie operacji na siłownię miało swoje zalety: tłukąc w worek treningowy, łatwiej się słuchało tego zakochanego świergolenia. Głowica boksowała zapamiętale, a gdzieś na drugim końcu miasta Colossus opisywał ze szczegółami „górę, górę blinów” z cynamonem, śmietaną i konfiturami. Którą chyba właśnie smażył, bo słychać było skwierczenie, przestawiane garnki i głos Angel dopytującej, czy kardamon też się nada.  
Idiotka, skwitowała w myślach Głowica. Wyprowadziła celnego kopa w worek. Z cynamonem są najlepsze. A w ogóle to je spalą, jak będą się co chwilę lizać nad tą patelnią.  
Coś brzęknęło. Olej przestał skwierczeć.  
– Wiesz co? – odezwała się Angel tak wyraźnie, jakby siedziała w worku. Głowica wyprowadziła lewy prosty. – Bliny mogą poczekać.  
Rozległo się głośne cmoknięcie, Colossus wymamrotał coś po rosyjsku. Zgrzytnęło, jakby czyjeś pazury przesunęły po metalowej skórze – i w tym momencie Głowica zerwała połączenie, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego.  
– Kurwa, Piotr, serio?

*

Ellie zapowiedziała, że nie będzie robić problemów i faktycznie, nie rzucała nawet złośliwych komentarzy – ale bardzo znacząco mówiła „Wszystko okej”, kiedy próbował z nią rozmawiać. Albo bardzo zimno życzyła mu powodzenia, kiedy wychodził. Albo patrzyła z wyrzutem wielkim jak Pałac Rad, to już bez szczególnych okoliczności.  
Czyli problem nadal był, a Colossus nie bardzo wiedział, co z nim zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że w przerwach od milczącego wyrzutu Ellie zachowywała się uprzedzająco miło. Przychodziła pooglądać razem telewizję albo do kuchni, by pogadać o błahostkach… a potem znienacka znowu się jeżyła, by znowu zaprzeczyć, jakoby cokolwiek się stało i popatrzeć z wyrzutem. Może to ten wiek? A poza tym była chyba trochę zazdrosna o Christinę. Albo czuła się niekochana. Skomplikowana sprawa, krótko mówiąc.  
Myślałby kto, zauważał czasem Colossus, że to z Christiną powinno być… problematycznie. Jakby nie patrzeć, niechcący przyłożył rękę do pozbycia się Ajaxa i uczynienia jej bezrobotną. Ich pierwsze spotkanie było mało pokojowe, a obozy dosyć wrogie. Jednym słowem, w rozmowach powinni co chwilę potykać się o drażliwe i niezręczne tematy.  
Tymczasem z Christiną akurat wszystko okazywało się cudownie proste. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Piotr w życiu by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, ile pięknych rzeczy zacznie się od… cóż, od uderzenia kobiety.  
Dobrze, że kobieta w zamian solidnie pobiła jego.

*

Operacja „Piotr, ogarnij się”. Podejście czwarte i raczej ostatnie. Pomijając już to, że Głowicy w każdej chwili mogło trzasnąć szkliwo z nadmiaru słodkości, chyba rzeczywiście… No dobra, mogła na jakiś czas założyć, że Angel Dust serio nic nie knuje. Chociaż Colossus naprawdę mógłby sobie znaleźć sensowniejszą babkę, myślała Głowica, odpalając podsłuch.  
Jak zwykle. Słodkość, nuda i głębokie zażenowanie świadków. Czyli zwykła randka w kawiarni. Kawa, ciastka, kłótnie o to, kto stawia. Oczywiście, że Colossus chciał płacić.  
– Bełłłagam – mruknęła pod nosem Głowica. – Tylko nie zacznij jej jeść z ręki, bo…  
I w tej chwili połączenie zostało zerwane. Dokładniej: ktoś wyszarpnął jej słuchawkę z ucha. Głowica odruchowo wypaliła.  
– Kurwa! – jęknął Deadpool, machając ręką nad tlącym się materiałem. – A dopiero odebrałem ciuchy z pralni…  
– Co ty tu robisz!? – wrzasnęła Głowica.  
W tej sekundzie dopadło ją silne poczucie deja vu.  
– A to co ma być, replay? – zapytał Deadpool. – Bo ja znowu do Colossusa, Brawurko. Ale co ty w ogóle odwalasz?  
– Nie twój interes. Spadaj stąd, Colossus wybył…  
– Tak, wiem, słyszałem. Co ty, Zmierzchu się naczytałaś? Xavier ci nie mówił, że to brzydko stalkować?  
Głowica wzruszyła ramionami. Nie zamierzała dać się kretynowi wyprowadzić z równowagi. Ani tym bardziej przed nim tłumaczyć.  
– Nie mówiłam ci, że masz spadać?  
Deadpool uniósł rękę.  
– Spoko. Spoko. Do widzenia! – Drugą ręką sięgnął do kabury i nim Głowica zrobiła ruch, strzelił prosto w laptopa.  
– Pojebało cię!?  
Pojeb uchylił się przed kulką ognia.  
– Nie musisz dziękować. Jeśli twój mały stalking się wyda… nie no, teraz to na pewno się wyda, miałem za dobre wejście… No więc Colossus pewnie nic nie powie, ale Angel wyszoruje tobą podłogę. W dworcowym kiblu… ał!  
– Przegiąłeś! – oznajmiła Głowica. – Wyłaź na dwór, bym mogła ci przywalić! Nie chcę mieć syfu w pokoju.  
Gadaniem tego zjeba nie przejęła się wcale. Nie wydało się trzy razy, to czemu miałoby się wydać za czwartym?

*

Kawiarnia była miła, pełna światła, zieleni i zacisznych kątów, jakby stworzonych do ukradkowego trzymania się za ręce. Albo siłowania na rękę, bo czasami naprawdę ciężko zapomnieć, jak się zaczynało. Poza tym Christina chciała sprawdzić, kto by wygrał, gdyby nie wtrąciły się osoby trzecie.  
Miała na sobie ładną bluzkę, swoją drogą. W romantycznym stylu, białą, odsłaniającą krągłe ramiona i… Colossus poczuł, że ręka, od dłuższej chwili zakleszczona nieruchomo, przechyla mu się na lewo. Wzmocnił więc nacisk i skupił się na pięści Christiny, zaciśniętej wokół jego dłoni. Na kostkach, odznaczających się pod napiętą śniadą skórą.  
Też były bardzo piękne.  
– Wiesz, że pseudonim „Angel Dust” naprawdę do ciebie pasuje?  
– Że niby nazwa dragów? Słodki jesteś.  
– Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – zacukał się Colossus. – Po prostu… jesteś piękna.  
Zaśmiała się, na sekundę pozwoliła przegiąć sobie rękę ku blatowi.  
– Słodki jesteś – powtórzyła, szybko odzyskując przewagę. Jej paznokcie skrobnęły o grzbiet jego dłoni. – A w ogóle, skoro już prawimy sobie komplementy… jak to działa, że jesteś stalowy i ciepły jednocześnie?  
– Krew, jak sądzę. W środku jestem całkiem normalnym…  
W tym momencie stolik, trzeszczący ostrzegawczo od paru chwil, ogłosił remis – i pękł pod naporem ich łokci, posyłając drzazgi, zastawę i słodycze na wszystkie strony. Przybiegli kelnerzy, przybiegł właściciel, Piotr poczuł się głęboko zakłopotany. Christina nie chciała słyszeć o tym, by sam płacił za szkody.  
– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie, gdy założę coś białego – dodała.  
Popatrzyli na pobojowisko, a potem na siebie nawzajem. Cóż… tiramisu, kawa, ajerkoniak.  
Christina uniosła w uśmiechu kącik ust.  
– Prysznic? – zapytała.

*

Ciuchy odwirowały się pewnie ze trzy razy, nim Angel w ogóle przypomniała sobie o istnieniu pralki. I następne trzy, nim zachciało jej się coś z tym istnieniem zrobić.  
Usiadła na łóżku, przeciągając się leniwie. Zerknęła przez ramię na Piotra.  
– Naprawdę mógłbyś zostać – stwierdziła. – Ustaw się z nianią, by dzisiaj została trochę dłużej i…  
– Christina, proszę. Musimy o tym rozmawiać… nieubrani?  
– Możemy ubrani, jeśli to ci robi różnicę. A właśnie, chyba otworze pralkę, zanim ciuchy same się nauczą otwierać.  
Wyskoczyła z wyrka. Obejrzała się raz jeszcze – ot tak, by sobie jeszcze popatrzeć i by stwierdzić, że na nią też się patrzy. To ostatnie w taki sposób, że kwestia kolacji ze śniadaniem nie wydawała się przesądzona.  
Jeśli chodzi o ciuchy, to jeszcze nie opanowały samodzielnego opuszczania pralki. Szkoda, uznała Angel, szarpiąc pierwszą rzecz z brzegu. Granatowy krawat, tak się złożyło, do tego o coś zaczepiony. Angel szarpnęła mocniej. Z krawata coś wypadło, zabrzęczało o kafelki.  
Nie wyglądało na spinkę.  
– Piotr, podejdziesz na chwilę? – zawołała, zachowując kamienny, niezmącony, i w ogóle profesjonalny spokój.  
– Już idę! – zabrzmiało z głębi mieszkania.  
Chwilę później Piotr zasłonił sobą wejście do łazienki, sam starannie zasłonięty ręcznikiem. No naprawdę. Kiedy Angel ostatnio sprawdzała, nie miała w drzwiach do sypialni żadnego magicznego przejścia ani nic, co by robiło różnicę między byciem gołym w łóżku i poza łóżkiem.  
– Słucham – zagaiła swobodnie, pokazując Piotrowi znalezisko. – Masz pół minuty, by wymyślić dobre uzasadnienie.  
Pierwsze pięć sekund poszło na zbaraniałe spojrzenie.  
– Co to jest? – zdumiał się Piotr.  
– Nie poznajesz?  
– Pokaż.  
Angel podała mu nadajnik na wyciągniętej dłoni. Piotr zmarszczył brwi. Przyjrzał się uważniej.  
Wynik oględzin sprawił, że niemal upuścił ręcznik.  
– Bladź! – zaklął. I zaraz dodał z miną winowajcy: – Przepraszam. Ale jestem bardzo rozczarowany.

*

Deadpool nie miał racji z tym, że Colossus nic nie powie. Po pierwsze: zażądał wyjaśnień. Po drugie… no fakt, kiedy Głowica wyjaśniła ogólnikowo sprawę, w salonie na chwilę zapadła cisza. A nawet na parę chwil. Takich akurat, by popatrzeć na siebie z przeciwległych kanap, by przeanalizować, co się powiedziało, i by poczuć się gorzej.  
– Jestem bardzo rozczarowany – oznajmił wreszcie Colossus.  
Mógłby nie mówić takim grobowym głosem. Jezu, dobra, nie miała racji. Ale czy ktoś od tego umarł? Głowica obronnie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  
– Sorry – mruknęła. – Głupio wyszło.  
– Oczywiście – ciągnął Colossus – będę musiał zgłosić Profesorowi nieregulaminowe użycie sprzętu.  
– Spokojnie – dodał, widząc jej minę. – Nie powiem, do czego dokładnie go używałaś. Wiesz, dla mnie to też jest żenujące.  
I wstał. Po prostu. Koniec rozmowy. Nawet nie kazał jej iść do swojego pokoju czy coś.  
– Jakby co – dorzuciła niepewnie Głowica – to Deadpool już mi skonfiskował laptopa.  
Piotr przystanął w drzwiach.  
– A co Wade tutaj robił?  
– Przyszedł oddać kałacha.  
– Aha. To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że mu podziękowałaś.  
Wyszedł do kuchni.  
Jeśli zaś chodzi o Głowicę, to posiedziała jeszcze chwilę nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, czy czegoś za nim nie zawołać – i wreszcie nie powiedziała nic, tylko wstała i popełzła ponuro do siebie.

*

Angel Dust nie wyszorowała nią podłogi. Nie musiała. Sposób, w jaki milczała, krzyżowała te swoje bicepsy i patrzyła z góry (ile ona miała, ze dwa metry!?) wystarczały za wszystkie podłogi świata. Zwłaszcza, że Głowica sama zadzwoniła do jej drzwi.  
Co prawda mogła jeszcze iść do niej do pracy – miała namiar – ale gadanie przy świadkach to byłoby już przegięcie. Głowica i bez tego miała uczucie, że zaraz udławi się własnym językiem.  
– Przepraszam za tę akcję z podsłuchem – wypaliła szybko, by nie zdążyć się rozmyślić. – Głupio wyszło. Przepraszam. Okej?  
Angel Dust milczała, uśmiechając się krzywo. Miała najbardziej wkurwiający uśmiech świata, ale dobra. Dobra. Głowica odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Powiesz mu, że cię przeprosiłam? – upewniła się.  
Panzer-baba tym razem już centralnie parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Szkolili mnie, żeby nie chodzić na ustępstwa wobec szpionów – poinformowała. – Ale z ciebie taki szpieg jak z Deadpoola baletnica. Niech będzie.  
Uff. Dyplomacja odfajkowana.  
– No to cześć – Głowica sztywno skinęła jej głową. Dorzuciła jeszcze, by poczuć się lepiej: – I tak mi się nie podobasz.  
Angel wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Jakoś przeboleję.  
– A jak spróbujesz czegoś…  
– Dziecko, czy ty nie miałaś sobie iść?  
– Będę wiedziała, jak coś odwalisz – zapowiedziała złowieszczo Głowica. – Jasne?  
Odpowiedziało jej westchnienie i przewrócenie oczami.  
– Posłuchaj, mała – powiedziała Angel. – Jak dorośniesz, to się nauczysz, że są takie towary, których się nie marnuje, nie psuje i, uważaj, nie wypuszcza. Łapiesz?  
– Niby jakie towary? – Głowica spojrzała podejrzliwie.  
Tamta wyszczerzyła zęby.  
– Na przykład – powiedziała – facet, który wynosi cię z gruzowiska po tym, jak prawie oberwałaś mu łeb. To się nazywa towar luksusowy. No, spadaj już. Obiad mi się spali.  
Bliny? – pomyślała złośliwie Głowica, zbiegając po schodach. Dobra, sprawa zamknięta, potrzebowała piwa imbirowego. I czekolady. I worka treningowego, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

*

Angel miała nawet szczery zamiar wysłać Piotrowi eskę – "Cześć, mały punk przeprosił, sprawa zamknięta" – ale co przypominała sobie miny tej małej, ze śmiechu ledwo trafiała w klawisze. Może lepiej opowie mu na żywo? W sumie…  
Przerwała na chwilę dywagacje, skupiła się na patelni. Słabo jej wychodziły te bliny, chyba nie powinny być takie chude. Zaraz, co chciała? A, tak. W sumie najzabawniejsze było to, że nawet tamtą małą rozumiała. Będę wiedziała, jak coś odwalisz, taa?  
Angel wywaliła niby-bliny na talerz i sięgnęła po telefon.

*

Colossus spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Wiadomość od Christiny.

"Odpuść już tej małej. PS: Bliny niejadalne, zamawiamy pizzę. Czekam."

I druga, nim zdążył choćby wybrać opcję „odpowiedz”:

"Wiesz, że pół świata ma interes w tym, by Ci nie było smutno? Z taka obstawą to Ty szybko nie zginiesz."

Piotr uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Wiem, odpisał


End file.
